


After Hours

by sevenxhells



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one too many drinks in the diner one evening, things get a little heated between a trio of friends. Emma/Graham/Ruby. Season 1 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/gifts).



> I've been having a lot of Graham feels with the upcoming flashback episode and I wanted to write something for him. I also am annoyed with the lack of Gremma porn and the fact that I'd never written a threesome before. So my wife prompted this and a lot of words happened. Hope you like :)

"You're sure Granny won't mind?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Ruby offered over her shoulder with a sly grin. She flicked a row of light switches, darkening the diner completely before strolling over to the liquor shelf behind the counter. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for something brown on the highest shelf.

Emma knitted her eyebrows together and glanced at Graham whose gaze was locked on the waitress' backside. "Yeah, but I don't really think we should be condoning theft, wouldn't you agree, Sheriff?"

"Hm? Oh." He looked guiltily at Emma, his cheeks already flushed from the whiskey he'd downed just a moment before. "Well I don't think it really counts as theft… I mean, Ruby is in line to inherit this place…"

"Really?" Graham shrugged in a way Emma couldn't deny as adorable but rolled her eyes and continued, "Besides, some of us have to work in the morning, so it's probably time we head out anyway."

"You guys can't leave!" Ruby pouted and held up what Emma could now make out as a bottle MacCutcheon's, "We're finally closed! Just have one drink with me, please? I never get to go out anymore!"

"I don't know…" Emma shifted uncomfortably and stood.

"Come on, Emma, loosen up for once!" She uncapped the bottle and poured a small amount of liquor into each empty glass.

"Yeah, Emma, loosen up," Graham agreed and took a sip. He made a face as the alcohol burned down his throat and Ruby chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes but resigned, taking her seat. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," she teased and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Her eyes shut involuntarily as the fumes burned her sinuses and she covered her mouth to repress a cough. "Smooth."

Ruby laughed out loud and turned away, pressing her palms flat on the counter to hoist herself up on the flat surface. She spun slightly, pulling her long, bare legs up to the side and sat on her hip. "Let me show you sad little bitches how it's done." Bringing the bottle to her lips, she took a long swig before holding it out.

Emma glanced anxiously at Graham who was in the process of finishing his drink. "Oh Ruby, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to take an extra shift tomorrow? And I'll put all my tips into petty cash." She shook the bottle at her, and Emma opened her mouth to protest once more, but Graham cut her off.

"Sounds fair to me," he said with a shrug and snatched the bottle from Ruby's hand. She responded with a squeal of delight and watched eagerly as Graham swallowed another mouthful of alcohol.

Emma wasn't entirely sure she liked the way the woman's eyes trailed down Graham's body, the way she licked her lips a moment after he licked his. If it weren't for that, if it weren't for the twinge of jealousy flaring up inside her as their hands brushed, she would have left right then. Not that she wanted Graham. He was her boss, her extremely attractive boss, but that was beside the point; she didn't come to this town to find a relationship.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to leave him alone in the den of a ravenous wolf, so she took the bottle, knocking back another gulp, and allowed herself, perhaps for the first time since entering Storybrooke, to really let go.

"Well, ladies, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I really need to visit the little lad's room." He stood and sauntered on wobbly legs out the back of the diner and Emma found her eyes lingering on his ass a little too long as he left.

"Ok, Emma, you need to go. Now." Ruby insisted in a hushed voice, breaking her from her reverie.

"Excuse me? Weren't you just begging me not to?"

"Yeah, that was before, when I knew Graham wouldn't stay without you. Now he's nice and liquored up and you need to leave."

"So you just… asked me to stay so you could fuck him?" Normally she wouldn't use language that crude, but when the situation warranted it…

"Don't give me that look! Come on, Emma, this might be my only chance! And from what I hear, his 'lad' is far from 'little'…"

Emma crossed her arms. "Listen, I'm not going to leave Graham drunk off his ass and at your mercy. He could barely make it to the bathroom without tripping over his own feet, what makes you think he's in the right state of mind to even make that decision?"

"Fine. Then stay. But I'm still gonna have sex with him tonight whether you like it or not!" She swung her legs over the front of the counter and gripped the edge tightly. Emma couldn't help but think she was acting like a petulant child and scoffed.

"Well… okay, then."

"Great."

Graham appeared in the doorway a tense moment later, pausing to steady himself against the frame. Emma could tell how wasted he was, and shot Ruby a pleading glance. She told herself she didn't care if Ruby seduced him, that she simply didn't want Graham to be taken advantage of. He stumbled slightly and Emma shot up to grab hold of him. "Ok, time to get you home. You've had enough for tonight."

"No! Why don't you sit, I'll get you some pie!" Ruby interjected and slid of the counter, encouraging Graham toward his stool.

"Ruby, come on. No pie, okay?"

"Pie sounds nice." Graham took his seat and Ruby flitted off with a squeak of approval, returning a moment later with what appeared to be cherry. Of course.

"Ok, but after this we're out of here, sound good?" She sat on the edge of her seat anxiously, hoping he downed his pie quickly so she could usher him the fuck out of there.

"Emma, I thought you were going to loosen up," he commented and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his hand coming to rest lightly on her thigh.

"Graham…"

"Graham, you have something…" Ruby leaned against the counter, her low-cut shirt seemed to be even lower now, and she reached out to wipe a small amount of cherry filling from Graham's lip. She brought her finger to her mouth sucking gently on the digit seductively. Even Emma couldn't deny the girl had powerful sexual prowess.

Then, as if in slow motion, Ruby took hold of Graham's tie and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips to his with fervor. What Emma didn't expect to come next was the enthusiasm with which Graham kissed her back. His hand left her leg, in favor of turning away to grip Ruby's waist.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you two to it, then…" Emma snatched her jacket off the seat beside her and headed toward the door. She really had thought more highly of Graham than to give into such a lurid temptation. Perhaps she had him all wrong. And who could really blame him? Ruby walked around practically begging for it every hour of the day. He's be a fool not to take notice…

A hand on her arm halted her in place and jerked her backwards. "Emma, wait." She turned to find Graham gazing at her pleadingly. "We can figure something out that works for all of us."

"What? No—"

He cut her off with a kiss, a stronger kiss that she was expecting, and that coupled with the alcohol still burning its way through her veins caused her to melt into him. She felt him tug her back to the bar, his stubble rubbing roughly on her skin. She moaned sadly when he pulled away, and watched in awe as he pulled Ruby toward him to continue where he'd left off. His hand slid up to the back of her head, knotting his fingers in Emma's hair as he released Ruby's mouth, and lightly encouraged them to move toward each other. Emma stared wide-eyed at the other woman, her lips plump and pink, just as she imagined her own to look.

It wasn't the first time she'd kissed a girl. Once, in high school, her foster parents had allowed her to attend her first real party; complete with boys before midnight and a sleepover for the girls. They huddled in a circle in the basement, music blasting from a stereo and quietly spun a Coke bottle as to not rouse the girl's parents. It wasn't unlike kissing a boy, as she found all mouths were essentially the same, but it was a softer, more yielding kiss, less desperation and over-eagerness to have their tongue shoved down your throat.

The same could be said for Ruby, and Graham let out a throaty noise as he watched them, sliding his hand down to cup Emma's ass, pulling her flush against him.

Ruby became a bit bolder, flicking her tongue against Emma's lips and letting her hand slid up to cup her breast. Soon Emma found herself in need of air and pulled away gently before sucking in a breath. Graham's lips were at the ready, however, pulling her in deep, his tongue probing for entrance more aggressively. She still couldn't fully process what was happening as hands wandered and groped, and movements grew frantic.

Ruby's hair brushed against her cheek as her lips lightly traces Emma's jaw and ghosted down to her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. She nipped at Graham's skin and pulled away in desperate need of a break.

In the midst of all the heat, Emma hadn't noticed the buttons of her blouse had been undone, until Ruby moved down her chest and planted hot open-mouthed kisses along the edge of her bra. She looked up at Graham's wide and couldn't help but scowl at him, that was, until Ruby's mouth clamped over her breast, her tongue lapping lazily at her nipple through the cotton. It clearly wasn't her first time with a woman, and given Ruby's track record, Emma wasn't surprised in the least. In fact, she found the ease with which she moved reassuring and felt a wave of heat pool at her core.

"Oh," Ruby exclaimed and smiled slyly up from her breast. "Seems like someone's got a problem."

"Huh?" Emma couldn't register anything other that the blood rushing in her ears and the feeling of Graham's stubble against her cheek as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Graham, are you holding out on us?" Ruby cooed and slipped a hand down between them. He grunted as the enclosure of his jeans was expertly undone and Ruby's hand slipped inside his waistband. Emma watched in utter shock as Ruby pushed down the thick fabric to produce his dick, swollen and hard and utterly…

"Huge."

"So the rumors are true." She coerced him away from the counter and into a chair before leaning over to kiss him. She whipped her hair to the side and looked up at Emma, still dumbfounded by this new revelation. "Emma, I'm not sure I can handle this by myself, you wanna help me out, here?"

Emma nodded and knelt next to Ruby before him. She ran a hand up his thigh and saw his cock twitch under Ruby's palm. After a few shallow pumps, she pulled his foreskin towards the base of his shaft and leaned in, closing her mouth around his head. She sucked earnestly for a moment before releasing him with a small pop. Graham groaned and leaned forward to slide his fingers through their hair and gently urge them together. Their lips met again, with more enthusiasm, before Ruby broke away to lick Graham's weighty length. Emma joined, her lips brushing Ruby's as she licked and sucked, tracing a throbbing vein with her tongue.

Graham panted and groaned, and when Ruby slipped a hand around his balls, he cried out. "Okay, that's enough… I can't… I can't last much longer. And if I'm going to fuck both of you, I need a rest for a bit."

Ruby gave a mock pout and rocked back on her heels. "Well you can fuck me first if you like, or if you need more of a break than that, Emma can take my clothes off and get me nice and ready for you."

"Um, I don't… I've never…"

"Calm down, I can take care of myself," she said as she slipped the white, paper-thin tank top over her head before unbuttoning her tiny high-waisted shorts and sliding them over her hips. She sat back on a stool and pushed aside her panties to dip a finger between her thighs, letting her head loll back as she stroked herself.

Emma sat with her feet tucked up under her body and looked up at Graham, his cock still standing at full attention. She knew she wouldn't need any help getting ready to be fucked by him, she was already wet enough, but she shuddered at his girth and wondered how on Earth it was supposed to fit inside her.

"And how is my Depute getting along?"

"Um… okay I guess?"

He grinned and leaned forward, hooking a hand under her arm and coaxed her to his lap, his hands roaming over her breast and down her stomach as his mouth claimed hers once more. With deftness Emma had never realized he possessed, he made quick work of her fly and slipped beneath her panties in one fluid motion. "Oh… god, Emma, you are slick." His fingers ran through her folds, quickly finding her sensitive bundle and began to make wide circles around it. Emma moaned and bucked her hips, clawed at his chest. It was a miracle they managed to stay perched on the chair with the amount of thrashing she was doing, but his free arm locked her in place as he picked up speed. "Come on," he whispered huskily in her ear, "Let me see you loosen up."

"Graham…" She came undone quickly with a shudder and a loud moan, her hand twisted so tightly in the shoulder of his shirt she was surprised it hadn't ripped. He kissed her as she clung to him, for a moment forgetting Ruby was only a few feet away.

He helped her to her feet, and guided her toward the Ruby who had just come down from her own high, her chest rising and falling with the heaving of her breath. He released Emma and reached out to reach pull her in for a kiss and simultaneously snapped the enclosure of her bra free. Ruby shimmied out of the garment with a delighted laugh. After a moment or two of massaging her breasts, working her nipples into stiff peaks, Ruby produced a condom from seemingly out of nowhere. Graham rolled it onto his cock while Emma held herself up against the counter, still shaken from her orgasm.

"Ready, Ruby?"

She nodded and adjusted her legs wider, the scent of her arousal filling Emma's nostrils almost deliciously. "Don't be afraid to help him out." She added with a wink and gasped as Graham gripped the small of her back to push into her.

Emma felt heat flooding her cheeks as she watched his cock disappear inside her friend. Ruby took it like a pro, though Emma suspected it wasn't the first time she'd handled a man as large as Graham. His hand shot out and gripped hers, leading it down to where the two bodies connected. Emma hesitated at first, then took a deep breath and pressed her fingers to Ruby's core. The response was a positive one, and Ruby craned her neck forward to kiss Emma's jaw. She leaned in, turning her head to meet her lips. It was easier to get into than she anticipated; this was a woman after all, and knew what she liked for herself.

The strokes into her came harder and Emma's hand worked deliberately at her swollen bud. Ruby began to tense and shake, moaning loudly and leaning back onto the counter. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Graham pulled out and encouraged Emma to continue until Ruby cried out and gripped Emma's wrist, keeping her hand in place as she rode out her orgasm. It was a different kind of satisfaction, seeing a woman come, and Emma smiled before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Now you," Graham started, his breath still short and shallow, "are wearing far too many clothes."

With the buttons of her blouse and jeans already undone, it was easy to shed them from her body, and Graham pressed her against a stool eagerly after her bra hit the floor. He glanced over at Ruby who returned a knowing look, and before Emma could register what was happening, Ruby was on her knees, pulling at the material of her panties and sliding them to the floor. Emma's breath hitched in her throat as Graham spun her around, kicked her feet apart and bent her over a stool.

She glanced down at Ruby, now settled directly beneath her sitting cross-legged and shivered as her fingers slid slowly up her calves. A moment later, Graham was pressed at her entrance causing Emma to let out a small whimper. Just a moment before she was certain she could handle him, but now, with the width of his cock already feeling greater than her anatomy would allow, she wasn't entirely convinced calling the whole thing off would be a terrible idea.

But no, she'd already come this far. And wasn't this something she'd often found herself daydreaming about? Of course, her fantasies didn't involve Ruby's lips pressing against the insides of her thighs, or a monster dick that belonged in some kind of skeezy porno. But still, she waited for him to enter her, to utterly rip her apart. And she was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

She tried to relax as he pushed in, having to bite down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. He was certainly gentle enough, allowing her body to adjust around him slowly. She sighed as he pulled out completely, then slid back in, fully sheathing himself inside her. It wasn't nearly as painful as she expected and by the fourth and fifth pumps, she found herself enjoying him quite a bit. It was then that Ruby's mouth reached its intended destination, sending a bolt of electricity through her body as her lips claimed her clit.

"Graham… oh god…" she moaned loudly as his fingers dug into her shoulders. It was almost too much, being stimulated so deliciously in two places at once. Plus it was a miracle Ruby had been able to continue lapping evenly at her core given the amount of movement Graham's fucking was producing.

Ruby's mouth began to work harder, teasing and flicking the sensitive nub before flattening her tongue and pressing it hard against her. Emma moaned loudly as a wave of heat and pleasure rolled through her body, sending her muscles into short spasms around Graham's cock. He let out a strangled noise and thrust harder, striking Emma in that dulcet spot deep inside, setting off another round of contractions and an orgasm so powerful it left her seeing stars.

Two pairs of hands supported her, pulling her upwards in a haze as two sets of lips roamed over her mouth and neck, and sweat-soaked skin brushed together. She panted and struggled to hold herself up, hooking an arm around their necks, and soon she was able to kiss them back, to shower each of them with the affection they deserved after making her come so wonderfully.

When the passion lulled, the trio broke apart reluctantly to dress.

"Next time we'll have to do this properly. In a bed, perhaps?" Ruby suggested after buttoning her shorts.

"Next time? Who said anything about a next time?"

"Come on, Emma," Graham looked down at her with one of his smoldering grins, "You can't deny what happened here pretty special."

Emma's stomach did a flip with the undeniable feeling that he was speaking only to her. She nodded, slightly bewildered as he approached and made contact with her lips once again.

A relationship might not be something she was ready for, but Graham was right; this arrangement would work out well for the three of them as long as they kept it behind closed doors.


End file.
